


Safer

by Imin_alot_offandoms69



Series: One shots [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: :), Children, Cute, F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imin_alot_offandoms69/pseuds/Imin_alot_offandoms69
Summary: Kids fic - REQUESTED
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Series: One shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Safer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toomanyfandoms_probably](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms_probably/gifts).



"Lucas! We've gotta go!" 

Max was in the tiny 'livingroom', holding her three year old daughters hand. 

"Hold on! Just give me a second!" 

The redhead sighed, putting her purse on her shoulder. She put a hand on her baby bump, rubbing it softly. Lucas was in the bathroom, getting his one year old son ready. A shiny ring sat on Max's ring finger. They had gotten married two years ago, after Max had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. 

Monday, they had gotten a call from Dustin, the only one they're still in contact with, saying that they're having a reunion for everyone that had dealt with '85. Max would not stop talking about it, too excited to see her best friend more than anyone. They lived in California, but had driven the night before so they would be there on time. 

They got into the car and started to drive to 'starcourt mall', no one had rebuilt it. They had taken all the rubble and put a bench for all the lives lost. It was pretty stupid, but the gang always went. They never sat on the bench tho. 

The two finally arrived and saw that the whole gang was there. Mike and El had three children, Steve adopted a boy, and Dustin and Suzie didn't have any yet. Max got out of the car, getting her son out his seat. Lucas got out as well, picking his daughter up. The four walked over to their friends, hugging and kissing everyone they hadn't seen in years. They let the kids. 

"Max! You're pregnant!" Nancy said smiling. Lucas smiled holding onto Max's hand tightly. The redhead chuckled, putting a hand on her bump. "Yeah he's a kicker." Lucas shook his head, "we haven't found out the gender yet. She's just so sure it's a boy." 

El smiled, putting a hand on Max's belly. "When I was pregnant with Lisa I knew she was a girl, Mike told me I should probably go see but I wanted to wait." 

"El do your kids have-" 

The brunette cut Dustin off, "no." 

A tiny brunette came running to El. "Mommy!" El smiled at her daughter and picked her up, "Hi baby." Mike smiled at his two girls. "Can I have a sleep over?" She asked playing with the hem of her skirt. "Well of course! With who sweetheart?" Lisa pointed the the small redhead playing in the mud. Lucas sighed while Max chuckled. "Shes just like her mama." 

"Only if it's okay with her parents baby." 

"Can she? Can she, can she pleaseeee." Lisa made puppy dog eyes at Max. "Of course sweetheart." Lucas said, smiling at the five year old. The small girl squealed, running back to Claire. Joyce was holding Billy, Max's son. 

"Wait so who else moved out of Hawkins?" Nancy asked looking around. Her and Jonathan had moved to New York. Joyce, Will, Hop, El, and Mike still live here. Robin and Steve moved to Illinois. Dustin went to live with Suzie in Utah. "We did," Dustin said, grabbing a pudding cup. "Illinois," Robin said.  
"We were thinking of moving back here, I mean we haven't seen any activity in years." Lucas said looking at Will. He nodded, "it's done." 

"Yeah there's a little school, I work there. It's nice, better." Mike said watching the kids. 

"Safer." 

They all smiled and nodded in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a little late! I hope you like it! :)  
> \- A


End file.
